jerichofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Chance Meeting: Angels and Demons
The Sun was shining brightly through a small Military base hidden inside some mountains showing empty quarters as well as officies. Suddenly unexpectedly a helicopter made it's decent down onto the ground as it landed, the door opened revealing a tanned-well built young man with spiky hair. After exiting and walking a few feet away from the Helicopter he sighed holding his bag over his shoulder waiting for one of the members to show up. Angel noticed the helicopter landing and smiled. He walked out to the new guy with slow, measured steps. "So, you're the fresh fish that they sent us? Trust me, you'll like it here. But anyway, you'll learn fast enough. I'm Zane, but most people here call me Angel." "Pleasure, My name is Jason Shepard nice to meet you Angel." Jason said smiling. Angel simply nodded. "Time for a grand tour of the place. We'll start with the most importaint spot in the entire complex. The Mess Hall." he said before walking off. "Step lively please. Who knows when we'll get a mission." Jason chuckled as he followed Angel and was in awe at some of the stuff that was shown, suddenly he could hear a shreking that made him drop to his knees. "Oh man, what is that?" Jason asked slowly getting up. "That, my friend, was a Demon. Chill. Doc's probably got the thing locked up real tight. Wanna check it out?" Angel asked with a smile, finding the paralles between him and the new guy a bit funny. Jason grunted as he got up and nodded at the idea, as the two made their way to one of the Laboratories stationed near them. They entered and found a woman with purple hair, glasses, and a lab coat on as she was looking through a microscope. "Hello Angel." She said without even looking away. "Hey Luna. I brought a new guy down to show him the screamer we just heard. Is it in here?" Angel replied kindly. "Oh, Jason this is Luna, she's kinda like our resident Cuddy to Dr. Clyde's House. Luna, Jason, aka until further notice as 'Fresh Fish'. Don't take it hard kid, I joke alot." "Naw it's cool, one of my old friends was a joker just try not to take it too far with me." Jason replied as he looked back at Luna. "That "Screamer" was in fact a Banshee that one of the agents brought in alive, Cage 412 Row 7 look don't touch." Luna said opening the viewing glass while not moving from her spot as Jason and Angel looked through. The creature's wings were tied down and had a mouth guard wrapped around to make sure she wouldn't scream at the windows. "Thank God you saw a live one first. Much more awesome than a dead one. Personal advice, never forget what we're trying to protect from things like that." Angel advised grimly. "You sure you want to join us after seeing that thing?" "I joined the Army to make sure no one has to become what i became, an Orphan if it also means taking down creepy crawlies then I'm ready to go." Jason said nodding. "Fascanating, if there's nothing else I require complete concentraition so get out. Oh Angel don't forget to hook him up with his weapon." Luna said closing the viewing window and kicking the two out. "She's..... Nice." He said. "Yeah. So, what kinda weapon you want? Guns, knives, oversized swords like Cloud's? We got everything one could ever need." Angel pulled out his oversized pistol with ease. "Just an example of our overgrown firepower." Jason thought about it for a minute and decided "I'll need two Pistol M9's and one sharp Katana blade medium sized." He asked. "Comin' right up. Two M9s and a average katana blade. Included in the deal, free lifetime warrenty." Angel replied. "Follow me to the armory, please." Jason smiled as he walked alongside Angel, while making their way to the Armory he saw many Agents who were each in different unit. "What's up with the Squads in here?" Jason asked. "Well, we never go out alone, but there are to many things that need done, so we divide into teams of three or so. Other than that, each squad is exactly the same. That was a very good question, one I was glad you asked." Angel said as he opened a door. "Welcome to the second best location on base, behind the grub. Let's see what we have stored in here. We got more crap than the Men in Black, which is kinda what we are." "Haha, Men in Black lost their former selves I'd be damned if that happen to me." Jason said as he looked around at all the weapons they had. Suddenly Jason found himself drawn to two silver M9s and one pure black Katana. "Oh yes, These are my new best friends." He said laughing. Angel smirked. "Glad you like them. Need anyting else before we forget?" Jason thought for a second and shook his head as they both headed out of the Vault and suddenly Jason's stomach growled. "Oh boy, I forgot i skipped lunch." He said laughing sheeply. "Follow me. Although wanting to eat after seeing a live demon is impressive to say the least. Better than me. i could not eat for a good while." Angel said with a slight laugh. "So, what made you want to join us?" "I didn't even know about you guys, some people invited me to this organization to be honest I wanted to live my life as a College Gruaduate." Jason replied while they both walked towards the Cafeteria. "By the way, I've seen much worse than some Demon." "Worse? Heh, kid, I've been here for a time and I've never seen anything scarier that a Demon. And you're lucky. I had no choice in the matter of joining. Either join or jail. That was the deal they gave me." Jason and Angel managed to get themselves some grub and were eating at a table. "Man, gotta admit this food is great." Jason said. "Amen to that. Did you know according to the offical expedatures for the government, we don't exist? I wonder how we get paid sometimes" Angel said before taking a bite of pasta. "Eh, one thing about doing the job is not to bother with higher stuff because they deny everything." Jason said chomping down on his burger. "Trust me, I don't wonder about what I can't control. Luck has a nasty habit of kicking my arse if I do." Angel mumbled lost in thought. "Anyway, time for you to see the sweet govenment paid home you're in. Might be better if you relax before you get stuck on a mission." Jason nodded as he left the Cafeteria and went onto the cabins, he found the one listed on a piece of paper he recieved and entered. One look and Jason was in awe as everything inside was high tech with the comfert of a 5-star hotel. Suddenly the Alarm went off leaving Tommy confused. Angel had walked by when he saw Jason standing there confused. "Kid, you're with me today. Let's go. Don't ask where, just hurry up." Jason grabbed his sword and two guns as he followed Angel to a Helicopter where it took off with the both of them inside. 'Operation: Sinister' The Helicopter was hovering over the ocean on it's way to a location off the coast of Puetro Rico on a small uncharted island. Jason looked out the window and was syched to be back on the field of action and looked at the blade shining. "So any information on the target?" Jason said getting into his Lieutenant state of mind. "Nothing really. All we were given is an order. Anything Demonic dies. Leave nothing alive, except humans." Angel sat there looking out the window as well, his hand fiddled with his lighter without him really thinking about it. "Sounds good to me." Jason said. The two finally made their way to the Island where the Helicopter dropped them off leaving them both on the beach. All that could be heard were sounds of animals in their natural habitat, suddenly a demonic scream was heard as an animal body was thrown high into the air with it's neck snapped. "Something tells me we found something strong." Jason said pulling out one of his guns. "No dip. If it could toss something above the trees, it's bad news for us. I want you to stay close and don't run off, understood." Angel said, trying to remain calm. "I may be new but I'm also a Soldier so don't worry about me acting crazy." Jason said. The duo began walking into the forest, being treated to a nice cool shade. "It's time to see what you," Angel started before two Demons lunged out of nowhere. With a practiced arm, he drew and leveled his gun in a millisecond. "Jason! Get ready!" he said trying to take out one of the two but missed the shot." Jason managed to get his second gun out as he dodged the demon then shot it in the back of the head while he used his other gun to get a clean shot right in the face. "Man, these things are fast." Jason said. "Indeed they are. But that's because those were weak compared to something bigger like what I can be sure is up ahead." Angel started walking forward again waiting only for Jason to keep up. "Kid, I gotta ask a question before we go any further. To join D.O.W. one usually needs a special paranormal trait or skill, to even things up. Take me for example, well you actually have to see the thing to believe it. What's yours?" "Special skill? I didn't know about that part I'm just a good Soilder that's all." Jason said shrugging as they continued moving. Angel was thinking of the day he joined D.O.W, when he was suddenly interupted by the sound of a giant Demon. "We're getting close. I can smell the taint on the sucker. You smell rotting meat? Demon stink. Strong too. It's really big. But what could be that massive?" he said as he motioned for Jason to get ready. "Ugh you're right, I don't know what this demon is doing but we better move." Jason said as the two moved around the corner and found the giant demon was grabbing and ripping apart leaves. Suddenly Jason started to notice something off as the Demon's stomach was big. "Whoa that's one very big demon, wait why would she be ripping up leaf's and putting them into a somewhat nest unless.... It's a she and it's Pregnant." Jason said shockingly. "Then we better kill it before it spawns!" Angel shouted, more nervous than shocked at the notion. He switched his gun to his right hand and smiled. He squeezed six rounds off like they were nothing. To the untrained eye, six shells were spent, but anyone who knew Angel, there were 12 rounds heading for the Demon, thanks to his power."Checkmate. Kid, take off the head before it even thinks about healing." Jason grabbed his guns and shot in all of his own rounds killing the mother as he growled hating having to kill a mother who simply wanted to have her babies. As he started walking back to Angel suddenly one of the spawns that managed to survive clamped on Jason's face. Angel's eyes widened at the spwan's attack. "Kid, hold still! Trust me, please." he said reaching for the Demon and in one swift motion, ripped the creature off. "Jason, you ok?" Suddenly the spawn Angel held in his hand Disentigrated as Jason started twitching all over his body with his eyes rolled over only showing white. His hand started shaking in a frenzy as red goo started bursting out of his body causing it to link with each other forming what looked like glowing red energy. It made his body much bigger as well as his own muscles, suddenly his entire body had transformed itself into one demon as big as Angel. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" 'Jason's Demon Form roared as it started running down on all four's right towards Angel with killing intent. "Oh shit! Kid, fight it. Fight the freaking thing. I know you're there somewhere." Angel said before running away from Jason in a hurry. ''"What should I do? I can't kill him, that just doesnt sit right with me." Jason was running at high speeds as he managed to get right next to him as he extended his hand streching it as sharp claws appeared to slash at Angel. Angel turned away from the claws, but didn't dodge the entire attack, suffering a shoulder wound in the process. "Alright Kid, you asked for it. Eat lead." he fired one round, which at the correct moment activated his power and split into two rounds for double the injury. Once he fired, Angel was on the ground trying to stop the bleeding of his arm. The bullet landed in Jason's chest but suddenly his body grew three tails to stop from being pushed back as the wound was mended over. As Jason sharpened his claws for one final attack, it stopped as his hand started shaking and instead grabing his own head. Inside Jason's mind his consious was battiling against the Demon spawn, as the two battled it out Jason was pushing him down causing the spawn to scream in pain. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!" The beast roared in pain as the red goo started going back inside his own body while at the same time Jason's old voice returned as he screamed in pain. All of the goo was gone as Tommy threw up some blood and regained his senses. "Oh man.... That wasn't fun." Jason said as he groaned when his arm moved on it's own. "Welcome back kid. How ya feelin'?" Angel asked, wincing as he wrapped his arm in part of his ruined jacket. "Don't worry about what you did, but we may have to get you checked out." "Oh man, we better hurry too the kid is fighting back big time and I don't know how long i can keep him down." Jason said standing up as he called in the Helicopter. '''Home Base Luna was giving Jason a full-body check up as Angel was wearing bandages all over his shoulder and was standing out of the way. "So, Luna. What happened to him? I mean, glowing black and red ain't exactly normal human behavior, even by D.O.W standards." Angel asked, remembering the fight in rather graphic detail. "Amazing, this small being is something Extraordinary, it's a living breathing baby parisite although for Jason to have overpowered him is something." Luna said looking at the sample she got from Jason's mouth on a microscope. "Yeah, so how do we take this kid out of me?" Jason asked groaning. "I'm afraid we can't, If we try to seperate you two it would only last for about one day meaning you and it cannot live without each other.." Luna said sighing heavily as she mixed the sample with some of the chemicals in her lab. "Looks like you got a power after all Jason. A bit flashy, but I think it's cool. You no longer are the fresh fish, but now you are the D.O.W's sole Demonic operative. Now, all you need to do is control it perfectly." Angel nodded in respect. "By the way, congrats on living through your first mission." "Yeah i wouldn't call this a celebration, I just hope i can control him." Jason said. "Oh I'm afriad that's impossible, this spawn has power unlike anything I've ever encountered even if you use it there's a 90% chance it will control you." Luna said filling a syring with some formula. "So what do i do?" Jason asked, suddenly Luna injected as Jason started shaking and markings appeared on his hands and chest. "This special formula should permenantly fuse you two together in mind power, I've added some addition stuff it won't control when your asleep and you can only control it for about 5 minutes. After that you'll be in trouble." Luna said unlocking him. ''"We will have fun, Meat puppet HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" ''The voice of the Spawn said in Jason's head. "Oh great, this thing can talk to me." Jason groaned. ''"We will be named Nurvak!" ''It said roaring. "Huh, i like that name from now on Call me Nurvak." Jason said smiling as he got up. Angel laughed. "Nurvak? Eh, That works. I was gonna call you Venom for a second, so you getting to pick one probably saved us legal fees from Marvel and whatnot." "Thanks Angel, now I got work to do." Nurvak said as he walked away to begin his new carrer as a Agent of the Department of Occult Warfare.